


Barton's Best Birthday.

by RoseDemica



Series: Random One Shots (Avengers) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Hawkeyes Birthday, Implied Sexual Context, Sister Agents, Surprise Birthday Party, The One Shot that spawned a universe, cute dinner date, friends become Lovers, the fall of loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDemica/pseuds/RoseDemica
Summary: Iris Coulson-Fury and Clint Barton have been denying their feelings for a while, but Iris has a plan to fix that, and it just so happens to fall on the Master Archers Birthday.The gang throws Clint a surprise birthday party.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Iris Coulson-Fury, Clint Barton/OC
Series: Random One Shots (Avengers) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904695





	Barton's Best Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, so this was the idea that originally started me on my Marvel Journey. Originally a one shot, it has become my longest running work in progress, with a few dozen one shots, and many attempts at a full length story. 
> 
> It is non-compliant with The Rise of Thanos, but it is with Sister Agents and The Fall of Loki.

Clint sighed, another year, another birthday, everyone treated it like just another day. He hadn’t expected much, just a happy birthday from those agents he called his close friends. It was as though they had forgotten, the one day he had hoped someone would finally remember.

Iris, Vaile, Tierré and Natasha chuckled to themselves. They were all huddled in Iris’ room, preparing themselves for the planned night ahead. Iris ran her hands down her tight fitting dark black dress, checking her makeup before looking at the girls. Natasha wore skinny black jeans and a rich red dress top, Vaile and Tierré dressed similar, Vaile in dark blue skinny jeans and golden yellow dress top. Whereas Tierré had light blue skinny jeans and a rich green dress top. Natasha handed her best friend a pair of black heels, watching as the agent wound the delicate ribbon used as a strap up her legs.

"Hawkeye won't know what hit him." Vaile smiled, reaching over with a makeup brush to add just a touch of sparkly gold to the edge of each eye, only making her gold eyes stand out more.

Iris tried to hide her nerves, she knew the whole plan rested on her, she had to get Clint to agree to go out, when they all knew how dejected he was after they 'failed to remember' his birthday.

"Knock 'em dead." Tierré spoke encouragingly.

"It's Barton. He'd follow her anywhere." Natasha shrugged, all had realised Clint's not-so-secret crush on Iris, and hers on him. What frustrated the trio was the fact that it seemed neither Clint nor Iris saw as they did.

"Wish me luck." Iris smiled brightly, stepping out of the room, leaving the girls to add the final touches to their own outfits. She moved easily around the helicarrier Mark 37, or M37 as they all called it. Her footsteps made no sound, and the tall pin prick heels she wore were no hindrance. She paused outside Clint Barton's door, taking a deep breath and knocking. She heard grumbling as he moved to open the door.

"Iris." His eyes ran down her body, his jaw nearly falling open in shock, before he controlled himself. Iris frowned disapprovingly as she took in his casual sweatpants and loose Shield shirt.. 

"Please don't tell me you forgot?" She pretended to be annoyed and hurt. Clint quickly racked his brain for what he could have forgotten, what could have made her dress like... that.

"You promised you'd come to that stupid dinner thing with me. Pretend to be my boyfriend. Unless... Teirré did ask you for me right?" Clint shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, don't worry about it." Iris turned to walk away, only making it a step before his warm hand closed around her arm.

"Don't be silly Ri. Of course I'll come." Clint turned her to face him, only to see her brilliant smile.

"You're the best." She reached up to hug him, and he hugged her back just as tightly.

"Let me just change." Barton turned and walked back into his room, pulling his shirt from his body as he went, leaving Iris with a teasing glance of rippling muscles. 

"Tierré, you forgot to ask." Iris hissed into her earpiece. Saying the code words that would swing their plan into motion.

"Roger, we’re ready to go when we get the word." Teirré replied, her smirk nearly hearable.

"Jeans and a button up okay?" Clint asked, walking back out with a leather jacket slung over his shoulder. Iris' eyes ran down his body. A black button up shirt covered his torso, but did nothing to hide his bulging arm muscles. Low slung denim jeans were loose, but still hugged his legs in a way only he'd ever pull off. He had a gun and holster at his hip, but no one would question him if they noticed it.

“You look...” Iris paused, unable to find the word she was looking for.

“I agree totally.” Clint smirked, reaching his spare arm around her to hug her tightly, pressing his lips to her cheek. 

“We should get a move on.” Iris moved her arm, trailing her fingers down the arm around her almost teasingly. He tangled his fingers through hers when she reached his hand. 

“Let me go then.” 

“Make me.” She squeezed his hand softly. Both agents pulled away very quickly when they heard footsteps approaching, turning and silently walking away before anyone else even realised they were there. Neither said a word as they walked, remaining inconspicuous, even as they stood out among the other agents. They both went straight towards the deep purple quinjet that stood waiting in the hanger. They both got into the two pilot seats, working easily as a pair to get ready for take off.

“Home Base, this is Purple Leader, Papa Lima One Zero Seven Two, requesting permission to take off.” Iris shot Clint a smile, beating him to talk into the radio.

“Iris. Where do you think you're going to at this hour?!” Coulson spoke before Maria could okay the order. 

“Dad, it’s 5pm. I’m going out to dinner.” Iris rolled her eyes at her adoptive father's words. 

“You taking your sisters? Other agents? Romanoff?” Fury added, 

“Barton’s coming with. The girls have plans or something.” Iris replied, handing her adoptive fathers intrusive questions with ease. 

“No. Absolutely not.” Coulson and Fury both spoke.

“I’m an adult you two, you can’t stop me from going out to dinner with a friend. Can I have clearance, or am I just leaving?” 

“You have clearance Purple Leader.” Maria cut in before either director could speak, having been shocked speechless by their adoptive daughter. Quickly the duo took off.

“Where are we going?” Clint asked, sparing a glance to see her in the dusk light.

“Surprise Barton.” She smiled slyly at him, controlling her quinjet with ease, pausing only to reach over and knock his hands off his controls.

“Relax and enjoy the ride.” She ordered, feeling his fingers brush against hers softly as she pulled them back to rest on the controls. Her skin tingling where he had touched her. 

Clint leant back slightly in his chair, trying not to stare at Iris. His gaze drifted to her long olive toned legs, black ribbon was wrapped tightly up to her midcalf. He wished they were together so he could reach over and trail his fingers along them. He could imagine himself doing so, pausing mid thigh at the edge of her dress, she'd squirm slightly in her seat, wanting more.

"What are you thinking about?" You, me, us. He thought, wishing he had the courage to say it out loud.

"Where we could possibly be going." He lied, looking up at her and smiling, Iris smiled back, before looking back out the window. Determined not to give anything away. 

“Iris-”

“You really don’t like surprises do you?” She cut him off, flicking him a teasing smile.

“Not a big fan.” 

“Well I’m definitely not leading you into a trap, I wouldn’t be able to fight in this.” She took a hand off the controller to gesture at her clothing. Clint bit back a groan as his imagination showed him exactly that. The agent fighting anyone who would dare attack them, her dress only hugging her body as she fought with precision and an ease that others dreamed of achieving. 

“I bet you could.” He glanced over at her with a lazy smirk. 

“Yeah, but showing off how much skin as I did so?” She countered, not realising what her words were making his brain do. Barton! Snap out of it! She’s Fury and Coulson’s daughter! He mentally scolded himself, trying to derail his chain of thought.

“We’re nearly there. I’ve organised someone to meet us with a limo.” Clint picked up the hint of nervousness in her voice, and reached over to gently rest his hand over hers.

“Whatever evil plan your brain has come up with, I’m certain I will love it.” He reassured her, already realising that it wasn't just some 'stupid dinner'. He smiled softly when she entwined their fingers, refusing to let her go even as she landed the quinjet. He felt her hands shake slightly, and pulled her hand to his lips.

“What has got you so nervous Ri? You’re the best agent I’ve ever met. Are you scared of one night?” He asked softly, she turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

“I’m terrified you won’t like anything I’ve planned. I want this to be the best night of your life.” Her voice shook slightly, the tears threatening to spill over. Clint reached over to rest her hand on her neck, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Pull it together Iris, this whole night is riding on you.” He caught her whispering to herself. Slowly he pulled away, hoping out of the quinjet, and walking over to her side. Opening the door with a smile.

“I feel like a teenager on his way to Prom with the most beautiful girl in school.” He whispered, more to himself than her.

“Then I’m the lucky one who got the handsomest man in school.” She replied with a soft smile, he reached up, his hands resting softly on her waist as he picked her up and placed her gently on the ground. She balanced her weight carefully on her heels so as to not sink into the ground. She hooked her arm through his, leaning into him slightly. He saw the pure white limo, waiting adjacent to the road. The driver waiting in a midnight black tux by the door. Without even asking her, he started walking towards it, careful to avoid the roughest parts of the field for the girl on his arms benefit.

“Mr Barton?” The driver asked, eyes raking over the pair, trying not to frown disapprovingly at what he saw.

“That’s me.” Clint replied, raising an eyebrow at the driver's attitude. “I really do feel underdressed.” He spoke to Iris, she only rolled her eyes at him.

“Trust me, I’m overdressed.” The driver opened the door, and Clint released her arm, motioning for her to enter first. “That’s sweet and all, but I’m wearing a dress. You go first.” Clint laughed, but obliged anyway. Hopping in the limo and scooting over to make room for her. 

“Where are we heading to now?” He asked, as the door shut. Iris didn’t answer at first moving to sit opposite him, her long legs folding over one another elegantly.

“That’s a surprise Barton.” She smirked mischievously, watching as he leant back against his chair. She had opted for a more classic looking interior, knowing Clint wouldn’t like any of the newer, flasher interiors. Black leather seats cool against bare skin, but comfier than they looked. There was a radio and mini-bar, but other than that it was bare. It suited the odd couple perfectly.

“Not even one hint?” He leant forward, his arms resting on both his legs as he looked upwards at her.

“That would be telling, and I’ve been trained to keep secrets.” She winked at him, and he chuckled.

“I was trained in the art of torture Miss Coulson-Fury. Are you sure you want to try me?” He returned her playful banter with ease.

“You won’t make a word pass my lips.” 

“I can make you tell me all your secrets. Plead for mercy.” He reached forward with his left hand, trailing his index finger up her calf slowly, tracing the ribbons, his eyes never left her face, watching as she held her mischievous smirk. She couldn’t stop the near silent moan as his finger pushed over a sensitive spot. Clint’s lips twitched upwards. He was a master assassin. He knew the others thought he was oblivious to Iris’ feelings for him, but he knew they were there, he knew she was fighting them. Trying to remain a professional at all times. Trying to do what he was failing to. 

Iris saw his lips tug upwards in a sly smirk, and fought the smile that tugged at her own lips. She knew the man before her had feelings for her, feelings he struggled to keep under control when they were alone together. She felt the same way. She hoped tonight would end all that, she hoped it was just pent up lust that needed an escape, for both of them. If everything went right, they’d be out of each other’s systems by morning. If everything went right they’d be there old professional selves in no time at all.

“I’m not begging.” She teased, starting to move her legs out of his reach, but his other hand moved quicker to stop her movements.

“Stay perfectly still and you will be.” His fingers continued their slow climb up her legs, twisting and twirling as they left trails of what felt like blazing fire. True to his request she didn’t move her legs again, her hands resting in her lap. His hands stilled their movements, and he leant back in his seat, watching her. His arms were slung back over the seat.

“Suddenly I find myself wanting to be surprised.” He remarked, watching her carefully. Her face gave nothing away as she shrugged.

“As you wish.” She could tell he wasn’t expecting that reaction, but she had gotten so used to his teasing touches and flirty remarks that she had learnt to deal with the aftereffects of the way he made her feel. 

“Can I move?” She waited for his nod before untangling her legs, leaning forward to touch his leg. She pressed her index finger to his ankle, before slowly and torturously winding her way up along the inside of his calf muscles, her eyes flicked up to his face, noticing that ever present smirk had slipped from his perfect features. He had no idea how to act, he definitely hadn’t expected her to turn around and do it to him. Her finger had just the right pressure against his skin, and he tried not to groan at the way he felt. She trailed her whole hand up the rest of his calf until she reached his knee, pulling away totally to sit back in her seat.

“And I thought the Master Archer would have the better hand skills.” Iris teased, waiting as she felt the limo slow and come to a complete stop. “After you.” She smirked, motioning towards the door as it opened. Wordlessly he did so, turning back to offer her a hand up, which she accepted gracefully.

“I will get you back for that.” He whispered in her ear as he reached around her to put his jacket over her shoulders before she could feel the cold.

“I’m counting on it.” She replied, easily slipping her hands into his jacket, before entwining her fingers with his.

“Ma’am Coulson-Fury?” Clint looked up as a young man in a dark tux approached.

“Aye.” She replied,

“Your table is this way Ma’am.” He turned and walked off, expecting them to follow. Iris did without question, tugging Clint’s hand to keep him by her side.

“The managers thought it was an odd request, but after we complied we understood perfectly.” He paused by a candle lit stairwell on the outside of the building.

“Please, go right up. My name is André and I’ll be your waiter tonight. Entrées are already up and waiting for you.” Clint seemed confused, but followed Iris up the spiral staircase anyway.

“I do hope you’re hungry.” Iris suddenly stopped, facing him with a frown.

“Starved.” He interrupted, before she could say anything else. She smiled, and he moved his arm to wrap around her loosely, continuing to climb what seemed like an endless spiral of stairs, all lit softly by candle light.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to impress me.” He teased, bumping her with his hip softly. She didn’t reply, she had no need to, letting him go to continue walking up the last few steps alone. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the spectacular view that was waiting for him. It was a 360 degree view of the city and its surroundings. To his left he had the bustling Manhattan ports and beautiful ocean views, to his right the idyllic countryside, and behind him New York took main stage in all her bustling glory. Iris gave him a few more moments to admire everything before stepping up to join him.

“If I ever forget tonight, it’s because I’m under some weird spell and you should definitely beat me out of it.” He spoke before she could say a word.

“Come eat Barton, the views not going anywhere.” She tugged his arm, drawing his attention to the table in the middle of the rooftop. Set with glittering silverware on top of a rich red table cloth.

“I ordered in advance. I hope you don’t mind?” Clint pulled out a seat for her, motioning for her to take it and pushing her slightly under the table before moving to the opposite side to take his own.

“Not at all.” He smiled at her before looking down and the dish in front of him. It was a seafood chowder, served with toasted garlic bread off to the side. The meal passed quickly and easily, both not really believing how... easy it was to be together, to be themselves. By the time dessert came, Clint was wondering how he’d ever managed to resist doing this sooner. His leg brushed against hers under the table, and she quickly looked down at her food, trying to hide a slight blush.

“Ri.” He called her gaze back up to his.

“Thank you for tonight it was-”

“It’s not over yet Hawkeye.” She cut him off, “If you’re ready we can head to the next destination.”

“Another secret?”

“You betcha.” Clint stood, taking another look around at the view, making sure it would forever be ingrained in his brain, before turning to face her. Only to notice she was paying him no attention, whispering something into the earpiece he suddenly realised she was wearing. 

“Please tell me you sorted out the limo and everything?” He overheard her say.

“Don’t tell me to relax Talia, this night has to be perfect. I’ve spent so long planning it!” She hissed into the earpiece.

“Can you even go a few hours without talking to those girls?!" He demanded, unable to help the feeling of jealousy that suddenly came over him. She turned instantly, not expecting to be caught.

"I can but-"

“But?"

"They were-" Clint ignored her, starting the long trek back down the stairs.

“Clint-.” He heard her call behind him, but she was clever enough to make no move to follow him, knowing he just needed space.

“Talia, I blew it. He’s gone. I’m sorry.” She spoke into her earpiece.

“Don’t you dare. We worked far too hard on this night, to make everything so special. You go after him.” Talia ordered, motioning for another agent to try and get hold of her partner.

Clint felt his phone ring in his pocket, pulling it out only to see Natasha’s number flashing upon the screen. He thought about ignoring it, but then realised she would only call back persistently until he answered.

“What Tash?” He snapped,

“What do you think you are doing!?” Three females screamed at him.

“Hi Tierré, Hi Vaile. I’m walking home.”

“Are you crazy!? Iris has been driving us mad for the past few months trying to get every single little detail perfect. Spared no expense, she flew in that limo from France for Pete’s sake, and you’re walking away!?” Vaile spoke before the others could,

“Then the limo driver was a total failure, and she called us to try and get it sorted so you wouldn’t have to deal with him again, so everything would be perfect for you!” Tierré added furiously.

“If you don’t man up and face her. I’ll beat you up myself.” Natasha hung up the call, leaving Clint feeling like he had just been punched in the gut, he was racked with guilt. She had done all of this for him, worked tirelessly so he could just walk away? He turned, only to see her walking down the stairs towards him.

“I’m a fool.” They both spoke at the same time. Iris standing a step above him.

“I should have listened.” They both spoke again, 

“Iris, I’m sorry, I over reacted over nothing.”

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called the girls in, it was stupid of me.” He reached forward, wrapping his arms around her tightly, a hug she only returned.

“Where to next?” He asked softly, missing her knowing smile.

“The second to last destination of the night.” She pulled away, looking at him carefully. “You sure?”

“Couldn’t think of anywhere I’d rather be.” They journey back down to the limo went quicker than the climb up. Another driver stood waiting for them, looking alot more professional than the last. Clint paused, planning to ask Iris if she would like to go first, but before he could ask, she’d lightly shoved him towards the door. gracefully climbing in after him and taking her seat.

“It’s only a short drive this time.” She spoke before he could, feeling the car start to move. Clint watched her, her body tensed with every passing moment spent in the car, he could tell she was worried about the next stage more than anything.

“Call the girls.” He sighed, her eyes flicked to his, shocked.

“No, I have no need for them, Tonight is about you, everything else will fall into place.” She replied, leaning forward to rest her hand on his knee. 

“Plus, there’s nothing they can fix. This is the one part of my plan that has room for human error.” She sat back, glancing outside the window. Clint moved to sit beside her, his hands moving to gently soothe the tense muscles in her neck. This time she couldn’t stop the moan that left her lips, her head falling forward slightly to allow him better access to her neck.

“I take back that earlier Master Archers comment.” She whispered, feeling more relaxed than she had in a long while. Clint chuckled, never ceasing his movements.

“Where are we going?” He asked quietly, 

“This nifty little club one of the girls told me about.” Iris replied, leaning back so her back rested against his muscled torso.

“Why?” He asked, his hands moving to her shoulders. He didn’t need to look at her to know her eyes were closed, mind, body and soul loving what his hands were doing, concentrated fully on the soothing feeling.

“It’s a surprise Barton. Patience, only a few more minutes.” She replied, knowing it wasn’t the answer he was looking for, knowing he had hoped she was relaxed enough to let it slip.

“I will get the answers from you Miss Coulson-Fury.”

“I have no doubt about that. The question is; when?” Clint was saved having to come up with a response when the car pulled to a stop. The door opened instantly, at Iris’ request, he climbed out of the car first, turning back instantly to offer her a hand up. She accepted with a smile, before nodding to someone he hadn’t noticed. When Clint turned back, taking in the view and where he was. He was shocked.

“Nifty little club?” He asked, unable to believe that he was standing on a red carpet, right outside Manhattan’s newest premiere waterfront club. 

“Come on, I hear the party’s about to start.” Iris tugged his arm gently.

“You sure I’m not underdressed?” His eyes landed on every suited male around them.

“I’m sure. Here.” She slipped out of his jacket, helping him put it on. Wordlessly she slipped the gun holster and gun off him, handing them to someone else. When Clint turned, he saw two suited agents standing either side. "I called in a favour. No one comes here without bodyguards." Iris spoke before he could ask.

"And we've sworn that not a word of what happens here tonight will ever pass our lips." One of the agents added.

"They believe it's a mission." Iris reached up to whisper in his ear, hooking her arm through his silently the pair headed for the front doors. Barton was too stunned at the location to notice Iris signal one of the agents, who instantly sent a message. They reached the doors, which opened automatically to let the pair in. The armed bouncers simply waving them through. Clint felt Iris tense ever so slightly as they walked down the short corridor lined with media and photographers.

"We aren't famous, they'll ignore us." Barton guessed the reason for her tension. As agents the last thing they wanted was to be compromised. They reached the doors just as the music dimmed, lights redirected to the stage. Where the DJ was calling for everyone's attention. 

"Allow me." Another armed bouncer spoke, opening the doors for the pair. Instantly the lights flashed over to Clint.

"SURPRISE!!" Thousands of voices called out, yelling and cheering. 

"Happy Birthday Hawkeye." Iris whispered, watching as the lights went back to normal. Illuminating the highly decorated room. Streamers hung from the walls. Balloons littered everywhere. Some floating above heads, others tied to walls and tables. Some even scattered on the floor. There was a huge 'Happy Birthday' banner strung from one end of the room to the other. A few tables were laden with snacks, the bar open with four bartenders standing behind it to serve drinks. All eyes were on Hawkeye, and he could honestly say he was surprised, keeping secrets on the helicarrier was nearly impossible, especially from him.

"Alrighty, now our guest of honour has arrived. Let's start the party!!" The DJ brought the music backup to his normal levels, pulling the attention away from Hawkeye.

"You-" Clint turned to Iris.

"Surprise." She laughed, so relieved that her plan had worked perfectly.

"Happy Birthday Hawkeye." He turned to see Natasha, Vaile and Tierré standing behind him.

"You were all-"

"Helpers, it was all Iris' plan." Natasha cut him off.

"Way to throw me under the bus." Iris laughed, joining them. Together the group headed out to the dance floor.

Hours past, Clint receiving more birthday wishes than he ever dreamed about. The cake was huge, in the shape of a bow and arrow, and fed the entire gathering with enough to spare. There were speeches, words that made Clint laugh, thankful for the words said about him. He'd thanked them all in return of course, making playful jabs at the woman who had pulled it all off, and her team. 

"Here." Clint turned, only to see Iris standing in front of him with a bottle of his favourite beer. 

"Thank you. For all of this." He smiled accepting the drink, his fingers brushing over hers.

"Our night isn't quite over yet. Come find me when you're ready to go." She smiled, before disappearing into the slowly thinning crowd. 

"Cleaning crews due in a few hours. Bills taken care of, presents are-" Natasha stopped as Clint approached the table his four friends sat at, taking the last seat next to Iris. 

"Hey, that's everyone." He glanced around the empty Club. Before leaning back in his seat, accepting the beer Iris pushed towards him.

"Remember we leave 1500." Vaile spoke to Iris, finishing her drink and standing. 

"I'll be there." Iris replied, as the other two stood also. 

"Goodnight you two." Natasha teased, as they left as well. 

"Thank you." Clint said again, resting his hand on her arm.

"It was my pleasure." She replied, facing him. "I have one more surprise for you." Clint ignored her words, leaning forward and kissing her. He didn't care for the repercussions, he just knew he couldn't deny his feelings any longer. He didn't want to. Iris couldn't help herself, kissing him back. Hands moving up to tangle in his hair. His hands moving to her waist. Reluctantly she pulled herself away. 

"If I keep kissing you we'll never leave." She whispered, as he kissed her again. Neither able to get enough of each other.

"Let's go then." He whispered, abandoning his drink. They both stood, walking back out to the waiting limo. Wordlessly they started the short drive. Pulling up a mere few minutes later. The door was opened, and Clint hoped out, turning to offer her a hand up, pulling her into his body when she accepted. 

"Ma'am." The driver handed her a set of keys.

"Thank you." Iris whispered, taking the keys and allowing the driver to leave.

"Come on." She placed her hand over his, entwining their fingers and leading him into a huge apartment complex. They headed straight for the elevator at the end.

"All the way to the top." She smiled at him. Inserting the key in the button for the penthouse suite and turning it.

"We'll be alone. No one can get in without the key." She handed him the key, and he slipped it into his pocket. Arms wrapping around her. He was about to kiss her when the door opened, and she shoved him gently out. The first thing his eyes went to was the huge floor to ceiling windows, and the views of both the harbour and the city below. He didn't hesitate when he heard her walk up behind him. Spinning so his lips came crashing down on hers, her lips molded against his, kissing him back just as feverishly. She stepped forward, forcing him to move back until his legs hit something and he fell back, landing on the bed and pulling her down with him. His hands finding the zip on her dress...

Iris awoke first the next morning. Clint's arm slung loosely over her waist. Silently she slid out of bed, pulling out the bag she had hidden there and dressing, pulling out a pre-written note, placing it on the pillow. Before shouldering the bag and leaving silently.


End file.
